Whotrek: A Collision of Worlds
by DoctorSpockKhan
Summary: When jagged cracks start appearing throughout the universe and a mysterious man known only as the Doctor somehow boards the U.S.S Enterprise, Kirk and Spock know something weird is going on. The only question is: will they join forces with the Doctor and fight to protect the world they love? Or will they push him away as their world begins it's descent into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

The stars gleamed with radiance that the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise had never seen before. They glowed like blinding beacons, with such intensity that it was almost as if they had come to life. Or at least everyone seemed to think they had.

"The stars, they are alive!"One redshirt exclaimed in awe.

Spock was quick to shoot him a look of disbelief.

"A star is a sphere of plasma, held together by gravity. Such a speculation is impossible."

The redshirt rolled his eyes at Spock. Spock and his logic could sure be annoying.

Spock ignored him and walked up to the screen, where it stood zoomed up on the trio of brightly glowing stars. With a tap of his finger the computer provided him with all the readings and information he could ever need. The only thing missing where the coordinates. Spock stood patiently, his eyes never leaving the screen until with a reassuring ping, the coordinates popped up.

"Captain, we have the coordinates."

"Thank you, Spock. Run them through the computer to see if it is a known destination on the database." Captain James T Kirk said.

"Certainly, sir."

Without hesitation Spock ran off to fufill Kirk's orders. Spock walked swiftly, his strides long and quick. Striding through the long narrow corridors he couldn't help but speculate as to what the stars were. Even he, who had travelled far throughout the universe had never seen the likes of them before. The more he thought, the further he drifted away from a conclusion. Now that he thought about it, the 'stars' did not really resemble stars that much at all. Everyone just automatically assumed that they were just because they shone and had a circular shape. So lost in thought Spock was that he didn't notice everyone around him running up to the screens with astounded expressions upon their faces. By the time he finally realised the commotion happening around him there was already a thick bubble of people gathered around all the screens.

Spock wandered over and pushed through the crowd. The bubble split as people stood aside to let their First Officer through.

What he saw on the screen perplexed his Vulcan brain even more. The 'stars' were morphing! They stretched like a rubber band, their shape narrowing and growing more jagged. The morphing continued until all traces of their earlier circular shape was gone. All that was left now was huge cracks running through space.

The Enterprise quickly became a hive of activity. The 'stars' had left everyone in a buzz. People were bustling about in excitement. Every corridor and every room was bursting with lively chatter. The events that had just transpired had left everyone puzzled and confused. In a fluster of red, blue and yellow, theories went flying across the ship. Most involving more adamant suggestions that the stars were alive. Everyone was eager for an explanation. Naturally, everyone came to Spock.

Rather than admit that he, a man of science, did not know he simply strode past as if the swarm buzzing about him weren't there.

"First Officer Spock, report to the bridge."

Uhura's calm voice resounded throughout the ship. Spock, although already knowing perfectly well that with in minutes of a spectacle such as this command would send for him, used this as an excuse to repel passerbys. With a mutter of 'My expertise is currently required elsewhere' he continued down the impeccable hallways to bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like ages of pushing away the excited crowd, Spock stepped into the bridge, the double doors sliding open upon his arrival. An air of anxiety hung as thick as fog. Kirk spun nervously in his chair until his eyes finally fixed on Spock and relief washed over his face.

Kirk walked over to meet Spock. "Spock, you're here."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Kirk leant forward and whispered in Spock's ear.

"There is chaos all over the ship. People are panicking. We need to solve this as quick as possible."

He looked quizzically at Spock.

"Any ideas?"

Spock took a deep breath.

"I am unsure, Captain."

Kirk sighed.

"Just great, if you don't know then no one will. I guess we really are in over our heads this time."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech, Spock."

Kirk turned around and addressed the entirety of command.

"I need everyone working on this right now!"

Sulu looked at him blankly.

"But captain, what of the mission?"

"It will have to wait. We can't be going about it with a crew in this state anyway."

The ping of fingers typing rapidly spread quickly across the room. Soon, everyone sat heads down, a look of concentration in their eyes. Everyone but Kirk. He spun slowly in the Captain's chair, his fingers tapping softly on the armrests. Around and around he spun, deep in thought.

Time passed quickly, only interrupted by the occasional gleeful raise of someone's head until moments later disappointment clouded their face and they slowly lowered it again. This continued hour after hour until finally a half asleep Kirk got up and mumbled for everyone to return to their quarters.

Upon hearing this a revived sense of energy filled the bridge. Everyone stood at once and with a stretch they ran off to get some sleep.

Only Spock and Kirk remained.

Spock, not showing the slighest indication of being tired, was furiously typing away.

Kirk glanced at him and sighed.

"Spock, get some sleep. We will continue in the morning."

"But... Captain..."

"No, sleep is the priority." Kirk said firmly.

Spock nodded blankly and rose from his chair. When his silhouette disappeared from the door Kirk too left the bridge.

Spock lay in bed, his deep brown eyes staring up at the roof. All was as silent as the sector of space that the Enterprise was drifting through. His thoughts wandered to the destruction of Vulcan- his home and the death of his mother. For a split second an expression of sadness flickered across his face but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

A loud whooshing sound accompanied by a booming sound disrupted his memories. He bolted upright, springing to his feet. When he reached the door all was silent again. The only noise audible was his feet which made a soft squeaking noise as they slid quietly across the pristine white floors of the Enterprise.

The thought of giving up and checking off the noise as nothing had crossed his mind more than once by the time he reached the other end of the ship. He decided, one last corner before he would give up and slink back through the corridors to his quarters.

The moment he turned the corner- he saw it.

Wooden and blue, it stood proud and tall. The words 'Police Box' stood out boldly in white and a soft glow coming from the windows illuminated the entire length of the corridor in a pale yellow light.

Spock stood as still as a statue, observing the strange box. His face was blank but his eyes revealed his disbelief. Surely it hadn't been there before? And _how_ did it get there? Spock's mind was racing as his brain struggled to form a theory. Oblivious to the passing seconds, he stood there staring. He was so caught up in his confusion that the powerful Vulcan senses he possessed failed to even notice when the door creaked open.

It wasn't until a blue eyed man with dark brown hair and a huge fringe swept to the side stepped out that Spock was jolted back to reality. He wasn't even wearing uniform! Instead he wore a red bow tie and a tweed jacket.

"Hello" The stranger said cheerily.


	3. Chapter 3

The man casually walked up to Spock and held out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor."

When Spock didn't respond, the Doctor slowly lowered his hand and put it behind his back.

"Ooo-kay, so maybe you're not the most talkative fellow."

He strolled around examining the corridors before returning to Spock.

"Tell me, where am I? Actually, no forget that, I don't wanna know. I'll have a guess. I like guessing."

"Hmmmmmmm" muttered the Doctor, thinking aloud. He then proceeded to lick his finger and hold it out high in the air. The cheery disposition he possessed was quickly replaced by one of concentration.

"Well, what have we got here. Never seen a ship like it before. This ones something special alright."

The stranger stood engrossed in his thoughts.

"Hey you!" The Doctor pointed at Spock. "What year is it?"

Still no response.

"Are you okay?" He waved a hand over Spock's blank face.

"Heeeeeellooo?"

Spock flinched as long fingers produced a sharp jab into his shoulder. His hate of being touched flared and he sprung out of his daze of confusion. The man was staring at him.

"You awake now, are ya?"

"This is a Federation ship. You are unauthorized to be here. Please state your buisness."

The Doctor bit his tongue.

"Federation... nope, never heard of it."

A speck of surprise was visible in Spock's eyes. Everyone knew what the Federation was. Especially humans. They had Starfleet bases all over Earth.

"By what means did you board the ship?"

"Well that's simple!" The man's tone sounded as if the answer was obvious.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor walked over to the blue box, leaning against it.

"My TARDIS of course!"

"To my knowledge there is nothing existent called a 'TARDIS'."

A sigh escaped the Doctor's lips.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist! TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

There was a pause of silence between them before finally Spock spoke up.

"Sir, I require your identification."

The Doctor pulled a small black wallet out of his pocket, opened it and threw it at Spock.

"There you go."

Spock stared at the inside for a few moments.

"The paper is blank."

The bright blue eyes that were the Doctor's expanded in surprise.

"Really, now? Oooooo, a clever one, are you? I haven't had the psychic paper not work in... let's see... well, ages!"

"Since you cannot offer any credentials, then would you care to inform me of your name?" said Spock coldly.

"Like I said. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor sounded as if he were dealing with a difficult child.

"Doctor _who_?" persisted Spock.

"Just the Doctor."

Spock eyes became steel. He pulled out his commuicator and flipped it open, drawing it to his face.

"Captain, it appears we have an intruder on deck 17."

"At this time of night? *****yawn*** **I'll be there soon. Keep him contained." crackled Kirk's tired voice through the communicator.

"Captain coming?" asked the Doctor.

Spock inclined his head.

"Funny people, captains. Never find two quite the same. Mind you, I once met a captain who considered crashing his ship to be part of his duty." The Doctor chuckled before continuing, "What was his name again? Oh, that's it! It was Max Capricorn. I suppose he wasn't technically the captain, but he was in charge of the entire ship, so what else am I gonna call him? Admiral? Commander? Commodore? Maybe I'll stick with Captain..."

Spock ignored the Doctor's rambling. This man seemed to be mentally unstable. Bones was going to have to take a good look at him.

"You, what year is it?" asked the Doctor.

More proof of his unstable mental condition, thought Spock.

But then there was something about his eyes. They had an ancient fire burning within them, a oldness that suggested that he might have more intelligence than he let on.

"2260." answered Spock.

The Doctor swivelled around to face Spock, his face a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"You're not human are you?" the Doctor said, observing Spocks arched, upswept eyebrows and his pointy ears visible with his black bowl shaped hair.

"I am half Vulcan." said Spock monotonously.

"Vulcan? What's that?" questioned the Doctor.

Spock tried to not show the immense astonishment he felt. Clearly something was wrong with this man.

The Doctor glanced over Spock's shoulder at a blonde haired man with a yellow shirt walking towards them. He was obviously human. Something wasn't right. At this stage humans hadn't should'nt have even come into contact with alien species, let alone be flying around the universe in spaceships with them!

"Sorry about this." he muttered as he slammed the palm of his hand down onto the vulcan's forehead.

Waves of anger, pain and sadness washed over the Doctor. He felt the sorrow Spock felt over the loss of Vulcan and his mother and the raging fury for the one responsible. All these emotions Spock kept hidden inside came flooding through into the Doctor's mind. It was too much, the emotions too immense and powerful. The Doctor fainted, falling to the floor with a heavy thump. This was not the universe he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock breathed heavily. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. His face was entwined with a diversity of emotions. Ribbons of hatred, anger, joy, grief, surprise, excitement, sadness and all of the emotions Spock had ever experienced in his life all twisted into one uncomprehensible expression. In a state of frailty and disbelief, Spock couldn't believe that this 'Doctor' had somehow mind melded with him. A trait unique to Vulcans.

Spock's eyes flitted over to the Doctor's limp body, glancing at his round ears. He was most definitely not Vulcan.

Running footsteps echoed down the corridors, growing louder with every passing second. Out of the corner of his eye Spock could see Kirk running towards him. Spock struggled to compress his emotions and veil his face with a mask of impassiveness.

"Spock!" called Kirk, out of breath.

He rushed up to the visibly shaken vulcan.

"What happened? Where's the intruder? What did he do?" blurted out Kirk.

Spock raised a shaky hand and pointed over at the Doctor, who was breathing slow and lethargically.

"Bones is on his way." stated Kirk.

Spock inclined his head.

"The intruder mind melded with me. How he acclomplished it is not currently an item of my knowledge. Based on behaviour and physical attributes, it is most probable that he is human." said Spock.

"He mind melded with you! I thought that was something only vulcans could do!" exclaimed Kirk.

"To my prior knowledge, yes." said Spock.

A small smirk appeared on Kirk's lips as he examined Spock's current condition.

"I feel so immensely sorry for you, having had to experience primitive_ human emotions_ like that!" mocked Kirk sarcastically.

Spock stared at Kirk with what Kirk could have sworn was a glare. His smirk doubled in size.

Kirk took a step backwards, bumping into the Police Box behind him.

"Whoa, what the hell is that thing?" exclaimed Kirk, noticing the large blue box.

"It appears to be a spaceship of some description. The Doctor emerged from inside it upon his arrival." said Spock.

"The Doctor?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative, Captain."

"Doctor _who_?"

"That is precisely the exact question I inquired upon." stated Spock.

"No answer?"

"Indeed." agreed Spock.

A man wearing a blue shirt like Spocks was walking towards them. He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily at the sight of the Doctor lying unconscious on the ground.

"Dammit Jim, when you told me you were checking the presence of an intruder I didn't expect to find him unconscious!" yelled Bones.

"Watch who you're flinging accusations at! That was _not_ me!" exclaimed Kirk.

"So men knock out themselves now, do they?" replied Bones sarcastically.

"Please, retain some dignity." said Spock, interupting the two men's bickering. Bones ignored him and carried on.

"I don't like this, we've had a hell of a lot of bad luck lately. First the stars and now him." said Bones, pointing at the Doctor.

"Hmph. Trust you to call the stars and this 'bad luck'." snorted Kirk.

"What else is it? A bloody optimist _you_ are." exclaimed Bones.

"Well at least that's better than being a _pessimist_!" said Kirk, looking accusingly at Bones.

"It's..." Bones broke off, noticing the Doctor beginning to stir.

"I'd better be getting him back to sickbay." said Bones, picking up the Doctor and starting towards the medical bay. Kirk and Spock jumped up to follow him but Bones pushed them away.

"No, no, you'll only get in the way. I'll tell you when he wakes up." insisted Bones.

The Doctor awoke to a pounding headache. His eyes blinked repeatitively as he looked around his surroundings, his vision blurry and inaccurate. As far he as he could tell he was in some sort of medical compartment, lying on a bed.

"Have I been drugged?" he shouted accusingly.

Bones, hearing that his patient had awoken, sent a message to Kirk and hurried over to the Doctor.

"So you're behind it? Did you _drug _me?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, it's thanks to me that you're even awake!" said Bones whilst filling a needle with a whitish liquid.

"Is that... aspirin?" shouted the Doctor.

"Calm down man, it's just a bit, to numb the pain. It's not going to hurt you!" said Bones.

"Have you cuffed me?" exclaimed the Doctor, wriggling his arms inside the thick black straps. He shoved his head towards his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, clenched in between his teeth. With a high pitched 'whirr' the cuffs broke and he jumped off the bed. Bones stared in awe.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bones, his jaw dropping.

"This? Oh, it's just a sonic screwdriver. Now please get that aspirin away from me." said the Doctor.

"It's harmless!" said Bones, his eyes full of confusion.

" Maybe to you lot. But to me it's fatal." said the Doctor truthfully.

"Come on, you don't seriously expect me to believe that, do you?" scoffed Bones.

"Give me a medical examination, I may look human but I'm not." said the Doctor. He grabbed a stethoscope of the desk beside him and pressed the end to his chest.

"Listen," he said thrusting the other end towards Bones. "Two hearts, see?"

"My god, you're right." exclaimed Bones. "What _are _you?"

"Time lord." grinned the Doctor.

Kirk burst into the room, panting madly. His heart was pounding inside his head.

"Bones, you want to see this!" yelled Kirk.

Before he knew it, Bones found himself being pushed across the room towards the window. Kirk's hands dug hard and forcefully into his back.

"Look, there!" said Kirk pointing out into space. The Doctor and Bones gazed out the window, their face turning to horror.

A Starfleet ship was being slowly pulled into the jagged crack as if it were a black hole. The tiny glowing lights filling the ship's windows went out one by one, plunging the ship into darkness. The crack ate and ate, dissolving the ship before their very eyes, with no remorse whatsoever. The three men could imagine the horrid bloodcurdling screams of the crew in the final moments of their life as they were dragged towards their death. The entire ship was being slaughtered before their eyes, the lives being snuffed out like candles. They watched, mortified, as the last of the ship was swallowed, leaving only emptiness with no trace that seconds ago dozens of lives had existed.

A sense of foreboding filled the Doctor. The cracks in time had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

On the bridge, an argument had ignited. Sparked off by the Doctor, it spread into a full scale screaming match.

"We have to leave, now!" persisted the Doctor.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you," yelled Kirk. "The cracks arrived at the same time as you. How do we know that you didn't cause it?! You won't even tell us your name, where you come from or even what race you are!"

"I'm a Time Lord; the last of the Time Lords. My home planet doesn't even exist anymore! I watched it burn! I watched as all of my people, my friends and family died. There is no one left for me anymore. All of them dead!" exclaimed the Doctor, a tear rolling slowly down his face.

Everyone went silent. Spock stared distantly at the floor. He knew what it meant to be the last of your kind. It was a feeling he had to cope with every day.

"What happened?" asked Kirk quietly.

"There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now." said the Doctor, his voice dripping in sadness.

"I likewise, am one of the sole survivors of my race." stated Spock, locking eyes with the Doctor for a brief moment. He spun around to face Kirk.

"Captain, I suggest that as a precautionary method, we return to Earth. Our data on the 'crack' is very limited, it's range and gravitational force is unknown to us. Remaining could result in fatality," said Spock.

"What?! You're agreeing with him now?" questioned Kirk, taken by surprise.

"He appears to have experience and knowledge in this subject so listening to him is our most logical option."

"Fine then." grumbled Kirk. "Sulu, plot a course for Earth."

"Yes, Captain." answered Sulu.

The Doctor strolled over to the turbolift, Spock following behind him. The walls became a violent blur as the lift rapidly descended.

"You do not originate from this galaxy, do you?" inquired Spock.

"How did you?! I didn't mention that, did I? I'm sure I didn't!" exclaimed the Doctor.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes. Sort of. Not really. You see, I'm not exactly local at all. As in, not from this entire universe, actually. The only reason I'm here is the TARDIS. Unreliable, she is." said the Doctor.

"I do not understand. Travelling from one universe to another is not possible." said Spock, confused.

"Hmmmmmm. How to explain. Well I'm not going to stand here explaining the entire thing.

Explaining's rubbish."

The Doctor paced up and down. "I know, I can show you. Come along."

The Doctor stepped off the elevator and turned the corner before coming to a halt.

"You!"He spun around towards Spock. "What was your name?" he asked.

"First Officer Spock." replied Spock.

"Well, First Officer Spock. You would'nt happen to know the whereabouts of my TARDIS would you? A big blue box?" asked the Doctor hopefully.

"Unless it has been relocated it will remain on deck 17." answered Spock.

"Lead the way." grinned the Doctor, motioning to Spock.

The Doctor swung open the TARDIS's double doors with a flourish, revealing a huge dome-shaped chamber inside. It was adorned with circular holes that recessed deep into the metallic orange walls. Wires were sprawled like snakes throughout the room while staircases lead away from the central feature; a hexagonal console upon which a variety of controls and levers were arrayed. A transparent column rose up from the center of the console; the glowing blue piston-like object inside moving steadily up and down the cylindric column.

Spock stood outside, hesitant and uncertain, taken by surprise yet again.

"Come on!" enthused the Doctor excitedly, pushing the reluctant Spock inside.

The doors slammed shut with a loud booming.

"It's..."

"Bigger on the inside." finished the Doctor, interupting Spock.

"I tend to get that a lot." said the Doctor, his usual manic grin apparent on his face as he scurried around the console; dramatically flicking levers and switches.

The room shook violently as it seemingly collided with an outer object.

"That can't be too good." muttered the Doctor. He clung tightly to console until with one last massive jolt, the TARDIS became perfectly still once more.

"There we go!" exclaimed the Doctor, grabbing Spock and dragging him to the door.

Pushing the doors open; his eyes widened with the sight spread out in front of him.

Standing frozen in a large hall, staring at the TARDIS with expressions of bewilderment and shock fixed on their twitching faces were at least a hundred Starfleet members.


	6. Chapter 6

Thier impossible appearance had everyone perplexed. A woman fell off her chair revealing her layers of expensive jewellery. Another equally startled man squeezed his tablet with white knuckles until his tight grip sent thin cracks riveting down it's screen. One man dropped his coffee mug; it shattered into a million pieces as it hit the tiled floor, spilling its insides all over the newly swept floor. It was enough to snap everyone out of their shock induced haze.

"Well, this is awkward! " whispered the Doctor to Spock.

He looked around the room, noticing the stony glares. A large toothy grin lit his face.

"Hello everyone,' he said. " I'm sorry for interrupting your... err... meeting. Me and Bob here had a bit of a mistake, you see, we were meant to be meeting the Archbishop but as you can see we made a bit of a wrong turn. We'll just be off..."

The Doctor spun round on his heels, his enormous fringe bobbing up and down.

"Wait, you still haven't told us..." a voice called out before being muted by the slamming of the TARDIS doors.

"This is... impossible !" stuttered Spock.

"You'll get used to it, " replied the Doctor.

Pounding fists echoed against the door, booming throughout the console room.

"We should probably leave..." stated the Doctor.

He ran around the console flicking switches and pulling levers. The blue piston-like object inside the central column glowed softly as it steadily rose and fell.

There was something reassuring about the unchanging pattern which it moved in. Something about it gave the impression of a living thing.

It wasn't just that, thought Spock. It seemed - even though such a speculation was both improbable and fully unbelievable- that the entire ship was somehow alive.

This TARDIS was an impossible haven of impossible things. Like the Doctor.

The man was surrounded in a tightly-woven shroud of mystery; secrets and misfortune that expanded to everything he touched. He was unsolvable. Every time Spock came to an conclusion about him, he went and did something unpredictable, proving Spock wrong.

He acted like a fool, spinning jokes around him and wearing things like a fez but there was something underlying all that. An ancient intelligence burning inside him, filled with sorrow, loneliness, hardship, suffering and heartbreak.

The childish demeanor he held made him seem so idiotic. But with a blink of an eye all that evaporated, revealing a centuries old individual of vast knowledge and power, someone who could suddenly emanate rage and fury, someone who in a flash identifies evil and squashes it mercilessly like a bug.

Most likely he was one of the most powerful men in the universe.

" At least," thought Spock," the Enterprise and I seem to be counted as friends not foes."

The Doctor's cheery voice broke through Spock's contemplation.

"Oi Spock! I've got the TARDIS running through the details of the cracks. Could take a couple of hours. Wanna go see something cool while we wait? Just sitting round here gets really boring. "

,"Certainly," answered Spock then added more cautiously, "With access to such a technologically advanced piece of equipment, why have you not attempted to return to your home universe?"

"I came here by accident, by going through a tiny tear in the fabric of space and time. To even attempt returning would require immense amounts of time rift energy, which I don't have. So I'm pretty much stuck here for now. Oh, and plus I can't just leave you guys here in the middle of a crisis, can I?" said the Doctor beaming, "Now anyways, where should we go? That planet of yours, Vulcan, looks nice."

The change in the atmosphere was instant. The Doctor quickly realized that Vulcan was a sore subject and mentioning it was not the best idea.

"Vulcan is no longer." said Spock with traces of bitterness in his tone.

"This doesn't just travel in space. It does time as well." said the Doctor, attempting to lighten Spock's mood.

A spark of hope entered Spock's eyes.

"That must be incorrect!" answered Spock.

"Well you'll have to see for yourself then!" said the Doctor, smiling slyly.

He ran around with his routine of dramatically pressing buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers.

"Here we go!" exclaimed the Doctor proudly, "Go on, take a look!"

Spock moved to the doors, throwing them open. He blinked in the harsh light, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The area slowly came into focus. All around them miles of a rock desert was spread out like an enormous blanket, untouched except for the hot, humid breeze sweeping over it.

The cloudless sky, a peach pinkish-red colour, bent down and engulfed the land, bathing it in warm light and making the rocks shine like burning flames. The scenery, an explosion of warm red and orange danced in the light like a blazing wildfire. Tall peaks of rock stood tall, proud and enduringly. They were ancient yet not crumbling and were filled with a vigorous strength.

Squinting into the vibrant sun, the shapes of tall skyscrapers were barely distinguishable in the bright blinding light.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor pushed Spock out of the doorway with a hearty shove.

"Well?" he demanded.

"It..." Spock broke off, unable to describe or comprehend what had just happened.

The Doctor grinned, "Knew you'd thank me."

The sun shone a harsh orange as it began to slowly sank towards the ground.

"Come along." called the Doctor, rushing ahead.

Spock followed suit, joining the excited man.

"May I inquire as to what year this may be?" he asked, walking swiftly to keep up with the Doctor.

The Doctor paused, licking his finger and holding it up into the air.

"2257, I should think." he said.

Spock kept silent, this was the year before the entire planet had been mercilessly destroyed by an artificial black hole created by the Romulan Nero. But looking at its immense beauty and prosperity no one would ever guess its unfortunate fate.

The Doctor gazed out to the city framed by sunset, sadness in his eyes. It was obvious that he too was thinking of the inevitable fate of Vulcan, likening it to the destruction of his own planet.

"The planet you originated from, what was it like?" inquired Spock.

"That old planet," began the Doctor, a gleam in his eyes, "The sky's a bright orange ,with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

He smiled, "A bit like this place."

They arrived at the elegant city just after dark. A few Vulcans glanced questioningly at the Doctor but other than that none questioned his presence.

The Doctor and Spock walked through the streets, their shadows washed away by darkness. The only light in the twilight city were the few hovering lamps just metres above the long pristine roads. They continued through the night, wandering aimlessly through the slumbering city in silence.

The Doctor followed after Spock as he strolled slowly through the streets. The Doctor knew that this was Spock's own way of saying goodbye; a chance Spock had missed out on previously due to Vulcan's sudden unpredicted destruction. In a way the Doctor felt a slight jealousy of the Vulcan, he would do anything to see Gallifrey again, to see his family, his friends, his home, even if just for a second. He pushed such thoughts out of his mind, disappointed with himself for such selfish thoughts; he should be happy for Spock, not jealous of him.

The Doctor looked up to see the tall sleek polished metal buildings shrink into smaller homesteads. They were on the city outskirts, nearing closer and closer to the suburbs surrounding this side of the city.

The thought of questioning Spock as to where he was headed crossed the Doctor's mind, but he was pretty sure he already knew. As most people would, Spock was probably thinking of seeing his mother one last time before she met her unfortunate fate. Whether this would add to or lessen his grief, the Doctor had no idea. He would just have to content himself with the sight of the beautiful red landscape for now.


End file.
